Talk:David Banner
Hi there, Danny! Thanks so much for formatting the "David Banner" character page so nicely -- it looks terrific. Since, considering the three made-for-television movies, we know David's timeline from birth to death, as I continue to watch episodes and to re-watch the three movies, I'll continue to add to and to amend the biography on the character page. I'm glad you like what's there already; I had a lot of fun writing that -- David truly is a fascinating character. It's obvious the Hulk Wiki is your bailiwick -- you're doing a terrific job. I'm new to these wikis, and I have to say, they're a great deal of fun. I'd like to start one about the 1970's British children's show "The Tomorrow People," but I can't tell if there already exists such a wiki. Could you help me to determine that? And I see what you mean about periods at the end of bulleted items. I'm looking forward to getting much more involved in the Bionic Wiki. Well, thanks again, Danny, and I hope to hear from you soon. Cheers, Kerry Kerry Parsons 20:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Kerry and welcome! It's good to see some (good) activity here. And I'm glad you don't mind the edits I've made to your changes. I try only to change what I feel is necessary. Thanks for the kind words. I'm guessing you're from the UK. I know that The Incredible Hulk was/is pretty popular there as well. :I found this site after years of working at Wikipedia (which is very similar, but more strict). I'm in the midst of formatting the Hulk episodes. That's my main goal right now. :You should be able to search The Tomorrow People in the Entertainment section. --Dan Musdan77 21:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't mind at all -- that is, after all, what a wiki is all about, adding to and editing each other's entries. Yeah, I could tell that you're still in the midst of formatting the episodes, because I saw that the entries for the episodes halfway through the fourth season or so stopped being formatted in such a classy, professional way. Actually, I live here in Central Virginia -- I'm curious, what made you think I'm from the UK (not that there's anything wrong with being from the UK)? I like Wikipedia very much -- I just remind my students and my classmates to recognize that, being a wiki, anyone can write anything on Wikipedia, hence the information found there must be received with healthy skepticism. I wrote the folks at Wikia at community@wikia.com and they replied that, from what they could tell from their research, there is yet no wiki for The Tomorrow People, so I'm excited about that. TTP is never going to be remembered as great television or anything, but it was an important part of my childhood and I remember the series with great fondness. I have the entire run on Region 2 DVDs (I own a region-free DVD player). Because of my passion for French, I have a number of movies and other material on DVDs I ordered from France, plus I own quite a number of DVDs I ordered from the UK and some from Australia, so, for me, a region-free DVD player is a very worthy investment. From where do you hail? The Incredible Hulk is another series that I remember with much fondness from my childhood, but Kenneth Johnson is right, because, now that I re-watch them, in order, on the DVDs, it's clear the real audience for the show was adults (sure, the kids tuned in to see the Hulk burst through walls and throw people around -- always as gently as he could, of course -- but it was the themes of loss and redemption and of loneliness that was the true heart of the show). Well, Dan, that's enough for now -- I do, though, look forward to chatting with you further. Cheers, Kerry :Kerry Parsons 23:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC)